


Chateau Romani's Legend (of Zelda)

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Leg Riding, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Lolicon, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Multiple Orgasms, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cremia fulfills her promise to finally let her little sister taste Chateau Romani.
Relationships: Cremia (Legend of Zelda)/Romani (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Chateau Romani's Legend (of Zelda)

Romani bounced on the edge of the bed eagerly, waiting for her sister to join her. She was so happy! Everything in her life was going so wonderfully. She no longer had to worry about Them, thanks to Grasshopper, her pupil, chasing them off for good. That terrible moon was no longer menacing all of Termina. And best of all- yes, even better than not having worldwide obliteration staring everyone in the face! - her big sister Cremia had promised that Romani could finally have a taste of Chateau Romani! Oh, she'd had regular milk from the ranch cows before, but the special brand that Romani Ranch was famous for, that Romani had never tasted. She had been waiting her whole life to taste Chateau Romani, but her sister had never permitted it, saying that she would let her have some when she grew up. It had always seemed horribly unfair to the little girl that everyone in Termina could have some of their ranch's famous milk but her, the little sister of the ranch's very owner, and the one who was named after that very milk!

But now, now Cremia had finally decided that Romani was old enough! The girl didn't really understand what had changed Cremia's mind. Romani certainly didn't feel any older than she had the week before. She looked over herself in her mirror. She didn't think she looked any more adult than she had before, either. She still had the same cute face with big, soft blue eyes, the same slender figure with no trace of an adult's curves...though there was a hint of baby fat hidden under her clothes that gave her a very soft body. She looked exactly the age she was: ten.

But really, she didn't care why Cremia had decided she was old enough now. The important thing was that she would get a taste at long last! Brushing back some of her chestnut hair, she tried to put on a serious and mature look while she waited for her sister. It was very hard, considering how excited she was.

A few minutes passed, before the door creaked open and Cremia walked in. The older girl appeared so similar Romani that they looked more like the same person at different ages than sisters. Cremia herself had often told her little sister that she looked just like her when she was younger. Romani certainly hoped that was true. There was nothing she'd like better than to grow up to be exactly as lovely as her beautiful big sister!

Romani frowned when she realized that her sister wasn't holding anything, no bottle or glass. Had Cremia forgotten? It didn't seem possible, Romani had been hopping with excitement about Chateau Romani all day, and Cremia had had to tell her over and over again to be patient for the evening.

“So where's the milk?” she asked eagerly.

Cremia blushed faintly. “Be patient just a tiny bit longer, Romani. You'll have it very, very soon, I promise,” she said, sitting down on the side of the bed. Her voice lowered. “But first, there's something you need to know about it. There is a very good reason that I haven't let you try Chateau Romani before.

“I know that I've always told you lying is bad, but our family has been lying for a very, very long time about something,” Cremia said, as she began to undo the handkerchief around her neck, letting it fall to the bed.

"Lying? About what?" Romani asked, aghast at the idea. Lying was a bad thing; it seemed almost inconceivable that her wonderful big sister could lie! It must have been some kind of misunderstanding.

“Chateau Romani doesn't come from cows,” the older girl told her, gravity in her tone. "Our ranch does sell the milk we get from our cows in Clock Town, but our best milk, the Chateau Romani, the one we're famous for, that doesn't come from our cows."

Romani frowned. “Then where does it come from?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Cremia took a deep breath, and in one quick motion she pulled off her shirt. Her breasts bounced slightly as Romani gaped in surprise and blushed furiously. Her nipples were a light shade of pink, and were standing perky and erect, tiny beads of white already starting to leak from them.

“When the girls in our family become adults, we start making milk ourselves...a lot more than normal women do,” Cremia explained, blushing as deeply as Romani. She pinched one of her her nipples, and a small spurt of milk shot from it, arching across the room.

Romani's face now flushed all the way up to her ears. “W...what?” she squeaked.

Cremia turned to face her sister, her tits still dribbling a little. “I really don't know how else to explain it, Romani. Mom didn't know anything more about it, either. The girls in our family have just always made lots and lots of milk. Most women only start making milk when they need to feed a child, but we just naturally start as adults...or, well...or when we drink the milk of someone else in our family,” she said.

Romani blinked a few times in bewilderment. “Is...is that why you wanted me to wait to grow up, before I try it?” the girl asked.

Her older sister nodded “That's right. Once you take the first drink, you'll start making milk of your own,” Cremia told her, softly stroking her little sister's hair. "I make enough for us to live very nicely, so I didn't see any need to have you start before you normally would, as a woman. But after everything that's happened here recently..." Cremia's eyes began to tear up, and her voice hitched. "I felt so sure a few nights ago that everything was over. Somehow, I just...I knew, somewhere deep in me, that moon was going to end everything. It didn't, and we're safe, but it scared me so much, the thought that we were going to die...worse, the thought that we'd lose each other. I love you so much, Romani, so very, very much...it was terrifying to feel that I would lose you."

Cremia sniffled, and composed herself. When she spoke again, her voice was even once more. "Anyway, it made me stop and wonder what would happen if...if anything were to happen to me. You're such a strong, capable little girl, Romani, and I know you could run our ranch just fine, but still...so much of our money comes from Chateau Romani. Now I know why Mom had me drink hers when I was thirteen...she wanted to make sure that I could provide for us if she weren't there for us. And she made the right decision. It would have been very hard for us these last few years if I didn't have Chateau Romani to sell. So now...I want to make sure you're provided for, too. Just in case."

Romani hugged her old sister tenderly. Talking about their mother always made her sad, even in a situation so strange as this. "But...you're not going anywhere, right?" she asked Cremia fearfully. Cremia was her world.

Cremia returned the embrace lovingly. "No. I don't plan to ever, ever leave you, my dearest little Romani," she told her little sister fondly. "I just want to make sure you're provided for, no matter what. Because I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Romani whispered back, softly but with great emotion.

"So...do you still want to taste Chateau Romani?" Cremia asked her after a few moments. "Things will be different for you afterward. If you'd rather wait, I won't make you do it tonight."

Romani drew back, sniffled a little, and wiped her eyes. Despite recovering from their unexpected moment of emotion, she nodded eagerly. In fact, Romani wanted to have Chateau Romani more than ever before, now. The idea of drinking milk that came from her wonderful big sister...it thrilled her to her core! Not to mention that it would make her that much more like Cremia, which was forever an ambition of little Romani.

“I need to milk myself at least four times a day at the moment...Mom said she hit her peak at an older age, though, so that's probably not as much as I'll be making in a few years. You won't produce so much at first...considering how young you are, you'll probably only have to do it once a day, if even that. You haven't even started growing your breasts yet, after all...but you'll need to get into a routine of it later,” Cremia lectured.

“I understand,” Romani said in a determined tone. She was more eager than ever to get her first taste now. Her heart was beating so hard that she wondered if her sister could hear it. And there was something else, a strange warm tightness in her belly...it wasn't the first time she had had this feeling. Sometimes she felt this way when she looked at Cremia, especially if she was watching Cremia work around the ranch.

“This might get a little messy...you should take off your shirt, too,” Cremia said softly.

Romani nodded and slipped out of her shirt easily, if a little nervously. Her own chest was completely flat, with only a hint of youthful plumpness giving an illusion of breasts. Still, her tiny pink nipples stood out as fully as they could, two diminutive peaks alone against a flat expanse.

Leaning in, Romani was about to wrap her lips around one of her sister's nipples, when she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I know you're eager, but just sucking right way isn't the best way to do it,” Cremia told her. “It's better to stimulate my breasts first. I usually do it myself, but it's probably good for you to practice a little...and...and I think maybe it might be...nicer...to have you do it,” Cremia said, as her face flushed red once more.

“Let me guide you for the start,” she instructed, taking her younger sister's hands and guiding them to her chest. Romani sighed heavily at the wonderfully soft and warm feeling of her sister's breasts. Moving in, she nuzzled her face between them. When she was younger, she would sleep most peacefully when pillowed by them, but since she had eventually wanted to seem more grown up, she had started sleeping by herself a few years back. To be feeling them again, this time without a layer of cloth between her face and their warmth, made her feel so happy, so content.

Nestled in her sister's cleavage, Romani took a deep breath. She took in the faint scent of fresh cream and a hint of soap, mixed together in a very warm, comfortable way that made her feel so safe. It reminded her of her mother, somehow, even though she had no real memories of the woman...Romani just knew that this was the way she had been held when she was tiny.

A thought sparked in her head. “If drinking the milk makes us have milk, how can we feed out babies?” Romani asked.

Cremia paused for a moment. “I...I never thought of that before. I guess maybe you have to be over a certain age for it to take effect? I never asked Mom...” she said, thinking. A frown appeared on her face. "If that's true, though...I hope you're actually old enough for the milk to take effect. You're much younger than I was when Mom gave me hers...I hope I'm not just wasting your time. I'd hate to disappoint you..."

Romani frowned as well, worried now. She had just fallen in love with the idea of making Chateau Romani of her own, of being like her wonderful older sister. What if she really wasn't old enough? She didn't want to have to wait longer! She wanted to be like Cremia now! To think she might have to wait more years before she could be more of a peer to her sister...Romani's motions became more aggressive as she worried, and Cremia had to interrupt her motions by holding them.

“Just massage them, softly, please. I'm very sensitive there, Romani, more than even most women, and I'm sure you will be, too. We need to be very nice with our breasts, or else it really feels bad,” Cremia told her.

Romani forced herself to calm down. She would be old enough. She would drink Cremia's milk, and she would get milk of her own. She was old enough, she just knew she was, she had to be! Following her sister's instructions, Romani began to carefully knead the soft mounds, almost like she would bread dough. Though this was far more fun than that! The way the flesh would spring back whenever she pressed her fingers in was very satisfying.

As Romani worked her fingers, rubbing and pressing, she couldn't help but notice that her sister's breathing was getting very loud and heavy, and every now and than she would let out little moans, though it was clear that she was trying to hide them. And her hands, which were resting folded in her lap, seemed to be twitching a bit.

Stopping for a moment, Romani looked into Cremia's eyes. “Are you alright? Am I still being too rough?” she asked, worried that she might be doing something wrong.

Cremia gasped a little. “Yes, I'm fine...it's....it just...” She seemed to be having trouble finding her words. She rubbed her hands together. “It's just that it feels really, really good,” she admitted, blushing. “It...it always does, when I do it, but I hadn't expected...well, um, it just feels much, much better, having you do this...I hadn't known how much nicer this would be than what I'm used to. I...this is, oh, this is the nicest my breasts have ever felt! I...I suppose I should explain this part as well...you really are going to be more grown up by the end of the night.” She let out a nervous chuckle.

“I'm not sure if you've ever felt like this, but there are some things that...that make you really...hot...and needy,” Cremia said, putting her hands on her stomach. “It's a feeling that...it's hard to describe. It settles right here, and lower, and...gets all tight, until it feels like something is going to burst. If it's really strong, you get a little...wet, between your legs.”

“I've felt like that!” Romani said in recognition. “It's only been a few times. I never said anything because I was embarrassed when my panties got all damp!"

Cremia smiled. “I guess you are a bit more grown up than I thought.” Cremia stood up. “Since you know about that much...I think it's fine to go...just a little farther,” she said as she removed her skirt, standing in only her panties. Romani could feel the heat in her belly get stronger as she watched with rapt attention. Something magical was happening now, she could feel it, and she knew it was wonderful. Cremia pulled her panties off, and Romani was surprised to see hair all along her crotch. It was the same chestnut color as the rest of her hair.

“Why don't you take yours off as well?” Cremia suggested.

“Sure!” Romani said excitedly as she jumped off the bed and took off her skirt and panties as fast as she could. She couldn't help but be excited; not only was going to get some Chateau Romani, but she was also getting to share all sorts of new, strange, but special and exciting things with her sister!

Now nude, Cremia sat back down on the bed and pulled Romani in close. “I think everything should be flowing well enough, now. You can drink as much as you want,” she told Romani softly. She cupped one breasts, and indeed, her nipple did seem to be leaking a little more. Romani smiled as she moved in, taking the hard nub between her lips and sucking softly.

Her mouth was filled with the sweetest, richest milk she had ever tasted. It was so much better than any milk she had drank before, better than anything she had drank before, period, better than anything she had tasted, ever! Warm and thick, she could feel it coating her tongue, the heavenly taste lingering for a few seconds even after she swallowed it. Nothing in her life had ever been as perfect as this moment.

As Romani nursed, Cremia began to stroke her back softly. “Ah...that...that feels so good!” she said between gasps. "Goddesses, how can...how can this feel so good!?" Milking herself had always been an enjoyable experience, of course, but this...this was an unreal pleasure that filled Cremia, delight unlike anything she had ever known coming with every eager suckle from her sister.

“R-Romani! Ohhh! I, I want you to move your t-tongue around!” Cremia cried out, thinking of nothing now but the intense bliss sweeping through her that came from her little sister's every action. Romani made a small sound of affirmation as she started doing just that. Rolling her tongue around the nipple she was latched onto, she was surprised to get even more of Cremia's delicious milk in response. Eager to repeat that, she began to move her tongue even more.

Cremia looked down at her sister tenderly through a haze of pleasure and love. She had pretty much raised the girl. She was as much her mother as her sister, and she wanted to make her life as happy as she possibly could. But because of that, she had to sacrifice a lot, most notably her urges as a woman. The rumors in Clock Town were halfway right; Cremia was a little jealous of Anju and Kafei's love, though the rumors had mistaken why Cremia felt that way - she was jealous of her friend Kafei getting to be with such a pretty, pleasant girl. Cremia would have loved to have courted Anju herself.

And then there was the strikingly attractive singer at the Milk Bar, whom Cremia had seen many times while making deliveries...she had filled her mind many nights with images of the gorgeous Lulu, known by many as the most beautiful woman in all of Termina. But Anju, Lulu, or anyone else, it was never something Cremia could pursue, for always she had to get back to the ranch quickly after making her deliveries, always had to begin harvesting the next day's batch of milk from the cows and from herself, and to watch over little Romani. There had never been the opportunity for companionship, love, or sex.

But right now, Cremia was nursing her little sister, and it was the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. It was so, so good...but at the same time, Cremia could not help but feel a little ashamed at what was happening here.

Romani looked up at her sister, though without pausing her drinking. She could see that Cremia had a conflicted look on her face. As much as she hated to, she broke away, a small dribble of milk running down her chin. Even that tiny bit seemed like a terrible waste, but Romani's concern now was her sister.

“Is something wrong?” she asked. She knew she had seen this same look on Cremia's face at times before, usually after she got back from selling the ranch's product in town. Romani had always wanted to ask about it, but it had never felt quite right. But right now, she felt so much closer to her sister than she ever had. This was such a wonderful, peaceful moment of happiness for Romani...she was so happy, and the thought that her sister might not be just as happy really bothered the young girl.

“It's nothing, Romani,” Cremia said, trying to avert her eyes away from the adorable look Romani was giving her, with those big blue eyes and the bit of white clinging to her pink lips...

“It's not nothing!” Romani said in a surprisingly sharp tone as she moved in closer, her nose nearly touching her sister's. “I may be young, but I know that you give up lots for me. Tell me what's wrong, what I can do to make you happy, right now!”

Cremia shifted around a little as she struggled with what to say. “Remember that feeling I was telling you about before? Well...it's caused when you really like someone, a-and, um, if you really like them, you can...do things....with them...things that feel really, really good,” she explained hesitantly. “And it's just...it's just that it's been a very long time since I was able to do that sort of stuff with anyone, that's all.”

“Well...why didn't you ever ask me to do it with you?” Romani asked, huffing a little.

Cremia took a deep breath. “It's not something that you do with family...It's something you only do with someone you love,” she said, looking off to the side.

“But...but I thought you did love me?” Romani asked, hurt. Suddenly the wonderful taste of Cremia's Chateau Romani seemed sour in her mouth.

“I do, I do! Romani, I love you more than anything else in the world!” Cremia quickly said, hugging her sister close. "I love you more than I could ever love anyone else, ever! It's just...it's a different kind of love that I'm talking about here. It's not the kind of love you're supposed to have for a family member.”

Romani wrinkled her noes in confusion. “Well...well, I don't care if it's not normal! I love you! I love you so much, Cremia, so, so much that I must love you in every single kind of way, including the one you're talking about! If it'll make you feel good, then I want to do it!” she said, taking a step back and putting her hands on her hips.

Cremia couldn't help but giggle a little at how cute her sister looked, posing and being so serious, even as a wonderful warmth of happiness spread through her at just how much Romani loved her.

“Alright....I...I suppose...it's alright,” Cremia said. Reaching up, she put her hands on Romani's cheeks, and gazed into those big, blue, innocent, loving eyes. Cremia had meant what she had said...she could never love anyone more than Romani, ever. She could never love anyone even _close_ to that much. Didn't that mean, really, that part of that love must be romantic? Cremia didn't know, but it sounded right. And it felt right, it felt _so_ right, to think of Romani as someone she loved with desire. No, there was no doubt in Cremia's mind, when she finally let herself consider the possibility...her little sister was the girl of Cremia's dreams.

“So...just...let me guide you, at first,” Cremia said, leaning in and pulling her into a kiss. She was hit by the realization that she was about to teach the art of love to a ten year old girl, her sister at that...and the thought made her glow with happiness. Pressing her lips against her younger sister's, Cremia could taste a hint of her own milk still lingering in her mouth.

Romani was a little surprised, but she quickly caught on and began to kiss back, moving her lips a little. Cremia slipped her tongue into sister's mouth and began stroking along the inside, exploring it tenderly. Both girls moaned a little...Cremia, because for the first time in a very long time, she was going to get some much-needed relief, and with her beloved sister, and Romani, because she was doing something so grown up and exciting, and with her beloved sister.

The kiss didn't last very long, but both of them could feel the heat in their bellies growing more and more intense. When they broke away, both girls were flushed heavily, not from embarrassment, but excitement.

“Now, I want you to...to keep drinking, while we move on to the next part. Okay?” Cremia told her little sister, her voice heavy with desire. Laying down on her back, she beckoned for Romani to join her. Right away the younger sister took her place, laying next to Cremia and suckling from her breasts.

“Now, put your hand between my legs and move around...just copy what I do,” Cremia said, as she moved one of her own hands between her sister's legs.

Slowly and gently, Cremia began to stroke her fingers along her sister's smooth and hairless quim. It was slick, and so hot to the touch that it made her jump a little in surprise. Romani was a big girl in more than one way, it seemed. Tracing her fingertips along the length of Romani's slit, she felt her sister shiver at every touch, moaning softly around her breasts as she drank more milk. She knew that it would take a while for Romani to finish; Cremia had skipped two of her usual milking sessions for the day just to be sure there would be enough for her sister to drink to her heart's content. In fact, Cremia was almost painfully full, so the relief of Romani's nursing by itself was almost unbearably good.

And the moment Romani's small hand touched her quim, she nearly came.

Romani worked her fingers slowly, with much curiosity. She had not bathed with her sister in many years, so she had no idea that Cremia would have so much hair. It was something that amazed her; it was thick, but very soft. She found it a great deal of fun to just stroke it. But it was very difficult for her to focus on it as her own cunny was touched. She had rubbed herself once or twice, but it had never been like this! The pleasure was already more than her young mind could have ever conceived of. She could feel an intense surge of something rushing through her body with every tiny caress. It was a strange kind of ticklish feeling. It was almost painful from how strong it was, but she still loved it.

“You...you are doing sooo goood!” Cremia gasped as she wriggled her hips, trying to stave off climaxing for few moments longer. She could not believe how wonderful this felt; was Romani a natural at this, or was it perhaps just the fact that it was the person Cremia loved most in all the world who was giving her pleasure? Either way, she would not last long with this bliss filling her from head to toe.

This would be the first time in a long time, and she wanted it to be as special as it possibly could be. “Romani, I'm going to make you feel even better. It, oooohhh, it might feel funny, but don't worry, just relax and let it happen!” Cremia moaned softly. Moving her fingers up, she quickly found the tiny bud of Romani's clit, the hood of skin still covering it perfectly. She began to rub it with the very tip of her finger, as gently as she could.

Instantly Romani broke away from her breast, letting out a disbelieving scream of delight as she closed her eyes tight, small tears welling up as she bucked her entire body in rapturous pleasure. The sight of her sister having her first orgasm was the last push Cremia need to cum, as well. She felt the sudden and intense rush go through her entire body, every nerve going off at once. Even as her body screamed in the ultimate happiness, she wanted more, more divine pleasure, so, reaching down, she started stroking her own clit as well as playing with Romani's more, bringing both girls to higher and higher levels of ecstasy, forcing one orgasm to eclipse the last over and over again.

When at long last both sisters calmed down, they were lying in a pool of sweat, milk, and cum. Cremia's full breasts shuddered with each breath, her nipples leaking like small fountains. That was part of the reason she didn't masturbate very often; the unrestrained flow of milk was messy. But this had been worth it...really, really worth it!

Sitting up, she looked down at Romani, whose eyes were nearly rolled back in her head as she panted. Cremia was still very heavy with milk, and she was too worked up to just milk herself. “I know you're tired, but do you think you could drink some more?” she asked tenderly.

Not saying anything, Romani moved in and started suckling again. As her sister drank more, Cremia pressed herself against one of Romani's little legs and rubbed against her soft skin. The feeling was delightfully smooth and warm. Using her free hand, she moved her free breast up and began to suckle her own nipple. She almost never did this, because she needed to sell the milk, but right now she wanted it too badly.

Drinking her own milk and grinding against her sister brought her over the edge several times very easily. Cremia had no idea when her sister fell asleep, but eventually she noticed that Romani had continued to nurse even as she slept. Even after she had at long last been emptied out, the girl kept pleasantly sucking.

Popping the girl off her now empty breasts, Romani made a small sound of displeasure, before being guided to the other one, which Cremia had not even come close to draining herself. The girl was happy to start up all over again.

Now completely satisfied, Cremia held her sister close, gently rubbing Romani's back as she drifted off herself.


End file.
